Dancing Tease
by TheClassicCase
Summary: GHOST ADVENTURES Ever wonder what else the boys do at night when they arnt busy ghost hunting? Bad at summaries, just read. Nick/Zak NAK


**So hard to keep my mind off these guys sometimes.**

**Any who, I was watching the show (go figure) and for some reason the thought of, "I wonder what they do the nights they arnt ghost hunting," popped in my head and this is what I came up with. Originally set out to be a smut, but me being me, the love making scene turns into a lovey dovey one. And me being me, I can never have a thought with these two together and not have it end up with sex. Pretty awesome brain waves I've got going here, huh?**

**Second story ever written, so sorry if its not quite up to par, but I would love to know what you think. Feedback is always grateful, unless you're a hateful ass, then you can fuck off.**

**Enjoy. =)**

**Dancing Tease**

The night life was nothing new to them as they spend nights out for a living, but old, broken down houses and buildings could only do so much. The Crew decided they needed a change of pace in their nightly entertainment, at least just for the night. They found themselves out at a local club of the city they had just currently investigation the night previous. The loudness of the overly bassed out music was a nice change of pace from the constant silence with an occasional creak or unexplained voices they normally sat through each night.

The night was growing into early morning as Zak found himself alone at the bar. Aaron, being the responsible one of the group, turned in for the night, as the achingly incredible dancer that had been Nick was to be found still in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by what seemed to be by everyone in the place. It wasn't hard for Zak to spot him though as he just sat and watched his friend, simply amazed at just how much energy the little body had pent up. The movements of the dancer had been so persistent and fluid that Zak had unknowingly caught himself in a trance, just as he always had when Nick danced, ignoring everyone and everything that had been going on in the booming place surround him. Sweat helping the already tight clothing further cling to the younger ghost hunters tight, lean body, showing the movement of each enticing muscle moving along with the beat. The accidental erotic facial expressions, that Zak swore were purposely trying to draw him in, were continually spurring thoughts of other late night activities that he would like to be doing.

In watching Nick so intently, Zak hadn't realized a larger man doing the same as he across the way, eyes full of hunger, full of lust. After watching for a period of time, the unnamed man started moving in on his newly found prey, now coming into the conscious view of Zak; Zak becoming alarming aware of his leery presence. He watched the man, with eagle eyes, creep towards his target until he got to near enough distance to where he was still unnoticed by the oblivious dancer. The man started dancing, not quite like the little dancer, but dancing non the less, inching ever so slightly toward the said little dancer. As he got close enough, within arms length, he reached out, surrounding himself around the slender frame he'd been so hungrily watching. Zak was becoming fidgety with agitation and anticipation in his seat. He almost couldn't take this as he continued to watch, knowing he couldn't react to the situation until there was actual cause. He watched as the large, filthy hands grasp onto Nick's narrow hips, his own hands balling into a whiting knuckle fist. Nick slightly looked back to see who his guest was all the while not dropping the beat. The man grew a largely disgusting smile on his nasty scruffed out face when Nick didn't object to the touch. Zak could see their hips connect as they ground to the the rhythm of the beat, Nick clearly oblivious to the mans real intentions of this dance, just having a good time. Zak started shaking in his seat as the greasy hands started slithering from Nicks hips to his abdomen and chest. If Zak hadn't put his drink down, his hand would be full of glass. The hands started traveling back towards Nick's hips once more, but they were having no intentions of just stopping there. They slid down the slender thighs and that.s when it must have clicked in Nick's head that this dance wasn't just for fun for his eyes were now frantically searching the bar for Zak. That was all Zak needed to know that Nick was becoming highly uncomfortable with the situation, and the sick man showed no sign of stopping.

Zak practically jumped off of the bar stool as he B lined it towards the couple, seeing that the man wasn't backing off, even after Nick stopped his movements. He could see the man going for the crotch of Nick's pants, and Zak had pretty much lost it. "Hey! Get the fuck off him!" He yelled over the still booming music, now sprinting to close the rest of the gap between them. The man seemed to ignore Zak's command, tightening his grip on the now squirming Nick, leaving no room for escape. Zak finally reached them, he grabbed at the clearly unwanted mans arm and pulled it off, "I said, get the fuck off of him!" The attention of the disgusting man was now fully focused on Zak, but still not loosening his grip on Nick. "And who the fuck are you, telling me what to do?" The man gruffed out, "find your own fuck." Zak felt the growing rage finally needing to come out. He grasped at the mans arm once more, this time managing to fully rip him off Nick, while cocking his other arm back, "this is my fuck," he spoke roughly, then unleashed. Zak's hitting aim wasn't always the greatest, but he sure as hell made sure it counted this time. The first two knuckles of his hand made direct contact at the connecting joint of the jaw, hitting it so hard, you could hear the crack of it over the bass of the song. The man instantly fell to the floor and didn't have time to think twice about getting back up before becoming unconscious. Luckily being in the middle of the large crowd gave Zak the coverage to grab Nick by the hand and walk away.

He brought Nick to the outskirts of the dancing crowd, away from the loud music so it was now a dull rumble. Zak spun him into his own arms, Nick's back tightly against the firm chest of Zak, slightly rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the beat. Nick comfortably accepting this hold on him, he leaned his head back, resting it on Zak's shoulder as Zak leaned his own head forward to rest it on Nick's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me," Nick softly spoke in the others ear, chuckling slightly, "again." Zak tightened his grip around Nick as he nuzzled into the nape of Nick's exposed neck. "If you wouldn't dance the way you do," giving the sensitive skin a light peck, "maybe I wouldn't have to." Nick chuckled again, speaking low and seductively in the muscled ghost hunters ear, "you know you love to watch." Zak hummed in agreement, vibrating the thin layer of skin covering Nick's neck, causing a light moan to erupt from it. Nick tilted his head slightly, abling himself to nibble lightly on Zak's ear, "plus, I find it sexy," licking the shell of said ear, "when your possessive like that." Zak gave a low, primal growl as he lightly bit into where neck meets shoulder, lapping his tongue where teeth didn't touch. Nick bucked his hips back into Zak's groin, moaning a little loader then before, breathing out, "lets get out of here," into Zak's ear. Zak thrust forward, clarifying that that was a good idea, giving one last kiss to where he had just bitten before unraveling himself from Nick, grasping his hand once more, intertwining their fingers.

After the events of the night, the cooling brisk air felt soothing against heated skin. The hotel was fortunately within walking distance so they were able to enjoy the night as they walked, still hand in hand, not saying a word, just enjoy the others company. They were thankful for the hour, for no one was out on the streets this time of night, they we able to be somewhat publicly affectionate without getting noticed. Reaching the entrance of their designated hotel, Zak pushed Nick gently forward, having him lead, hands letting go of their hold. They both gave a friendly wake to the front desk employee as they walked by to the elevator, Zak keeping a constant stare at the firm ass that was swaying teasingly in front of him. Getting onto the elevator, Nick turned slightly, noticing the tantalizing stare Zak was giving him, and not towards his face either. Fully stepping into the elevator, Nick had a foolish grin on his face as his scheming mind went to work. Zak noticed the wide, mischievous grin Nick was sporting, wishing he could read the others elevator rang its ding, letting them know they were at their floor.

The door opened and Nick made it a point to get out before the other. Exiting into the hallway, he could feel the burning stare back onto his ass as his plan was coming together. With each step he took, he added a little extra swing, taunting his arse, his big grin growing impossibly wider. Zak raised his eyebrows, _oh really_, he thought, _that's how you want to play?_ He picked up his pace, catching up with the flaunting man and griped at his shoulder, spinning him so Nick was now facing him, pinning him against the nearest wall. Nick gave a small 'oomf' as his back his the solid wall, his devilish smile still occupying his face. Zak leaned in, lips slightly a touch, he murmured, "You're such a fucking tease," shoving a knee into the others crotch, spreading the slender legs, leaning in and collecting Nick's lips with his own. The kiss starting a slow, sensual one when Zak started applying pressure to Nick's crotch, creating heat between Zak's tight thigh and Nick's growing erection. Nick moaned into the kiss as he ground his hips into said built thigh, trying to find the friction to relieve the strain. When Zak pulled back from the kiss, Nick's brain to mouth function seemed able to become processing thoughts, realizing what Zak what was really trying to do, "Zak, in the hallway?" The muscled man didn't answer with words, but rather by scooping Nick up by his under thighs so that his feet were now off the ground, the bend of his knees within the bend of Zak's elbows. Zak leaned in, causing Nick's already widely spread legs shift wider making his groin overly exposed, Zak's toned abdomen sizing up against the swollen organ. Nick gave a fluttered breath as Zak's mouth brushed against Nick's ear, pushing into Nick further, the wall now counting as extra support. "Why not?" His voice full of husk. Taking Nick by surprise, Zak moved his upper torso in a snake like motion, grinding his wash board abs into the aching need of Nick's. The smaller mans head fell back, hitting the wall, trying to restrain his moan by biting his bottom lip. Zak started attacking the newly exposed skin with his mouth while continuing the belly dance like movement in between the younger mans legs. Nick wrapped his arms around the slightly abroad neck of Zak, bringing the other man closer, his breathing growing heavy through his nose as his teeth still clenched onto his bottom lip, desperately trying to make no sound. Arguing with the assaulting man was out of the question for that involved opening his mouth and in opening his mouth, that would lead to unwanted sounds and unwanted sounds made unwanted people come out of their rooms and see what was going on.

Zak's arms began to slip away from underneath Nick's legs causing a slight panic in Nick. "Wrap them around me," Zak spoke lightly into Nick's ear as he continued to move his arms out from under Nick slowly, giving the other time to readjust himself fittingly. Hands now free and with Nick supporting himself between the wall and his lovers hardened body, Zak's nimble fingers started going to work with Nick's tightened pants. He lent in once more, collecting Nick's lips with his own as he slowly unzipped the now unbuttoned pants. Deepening the kiss, thoroughly distracting Nick, Zak started reaching into the now fully undid pants, slipping his fingers under the elastic of the interfering boxers, pulling them down a slight, just so they hugged around his lower thighs, finally grasping onto his prize. Nick jumped at the sudden touch, becoming very embarrassed at how far he had let this go on. "Zak," he tried not to moan out, Zak not helping as he started to slowly pump at the troublesome organ. "Zak, what if someone comes," he harshly whispered, his breath becoming greatly labored again. A deep chested chuckle arose from Zak, clearly amused with the situation, "then let them." _Yeah_, Nick thought, _easy for you to say, your pants are still on_. Nick's thought was quickly dissolved though as a wondering hand started to make its way under his shirt, making its slithering way up the slightly toned abdomen. The hand found an already harden nipple, pinching it between forefinger and thumb. A cry of pleasure started to leak from Nick's mouth before he bit his lip, muffling it. Pausing his hand movements, Zak leaned back a slight, just enough to look at his friends face. The flustered, red faced, yet innocent looking Nick only spurred Zak on, and in taking in account the environment they were currently in, anyone could see. Not having any means of lubrication, Zak shoved his two main fingers into Nick's mouth, "suck," he instructed gently. Knowing what exactly Zak had planed for those magical fingers of his, Nick's made sure to make them nice a slick.

Wanting to have a little fun of his own, Nick clamped his lips over the moistening fingers, lightly bringing his teeth down on them as well, making it so they couldn't be easily pulled out. He looked at Zak with wanton eyes, the look at got Zak every time, the one he knew Zak could never resist. With that alone, Zak could feel the electricity run down his spine to his manhood, but the added swiping of the talented tongue over his finger tips made a hunger filled groan escape his slightly parted lips. Making one last round around the fingers with his tongue, making sure they were decently lubed, as much as they could be with saliva at least, he released his hold of them, telling Zak they were ready for their purpose. Not waiting for them to dry any, Zak instantly put them to Nick's entrance, teasingly rimming with a single finger. Nick began squirming in anticipation as well as irritation as Zak continued with just this action alone, letting out a groan of frustration. Zak smiled as he got the hint, slipping the single finger slowly past the rings of muscles, Nick maneuvering himself to try and push himself down on the finger all while keeping himself up against the wall. With the younger of the two showing such impatience, Zak unannouncingly added another finger, his other hand moving its way back under the hem of Nick's shirt, finding an overly sensitive nipple once again. With the added sensations, Nick threw his head back, loudly knocking back against the wall, an equally as loud moan escaping his lips. Nick realizing just how loud he had just been, he became severely embarrassed, clamping a hand over his mouth as he felt another serge of pleasure run through him as Zak started spreading his fingers, muffling his moans.

Declaring Nick stretched for his liking, he made quick work of his own pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down just enough to where his raging need sprang out to attention. He enticingly spit into his own hand, spitting enough to not make it painful for Nick. Giving a few good pumps on himself, coating himself with his own ominous body fluid before he readys himself at Nick's entrance. He looked at Nick in the face who still had his hand over his mouth, obviously not trusting himself, looked back at Zak and gave him an uncertainty nod to continue. Bracing himself, having Nick as his main support, he places his forearm next to Nick's head against the wall, while the other stayed to cup the firm ass. He pushed in slowly, trying to keep his self control under control, not wanting to hurt his lover more then he already was with the unorthodox lubrication. Nick's eyes clenched tightly shut in what was to be recognized as pain, hard breathing coming through the fingers of his covering hand. The hand of the bracing arm against the wall found its way into the usually neat hair, the thumb making loving strokes to the others temple as Zak leaned in a connected smooth to furrowing forehead, lightly cooing in attempts to sooth his lover. Filling the other of himself to the hilt, Zak waited for the younger one to adjust to the large intrusion, knowing that the lack of proper lubrication wasn't helping much in his favor. Still speaking soft sweet nothings, the heavy breathing from behind the hand began to slow, the tension in the whole arm itself loosening.

Giving light kisses to any exposed skin closest to the giving mouth, Zak's hand slid down the side of Nick's face, landing on wrist of the still covering hand, pulling it down with more ease then expected, whispering, "I want to hear you." Nick's mouth became slightly ajar with a gasp at the sudden tug of Zak pulling the hand above his head. Nick's legs hugged tighter around Zak's waist as older man moved, gently pulling out, thrusting back in. What started off as slow, tantalizing thrust, Nick's mouth open in a silent scream and sensual movements, became something of great need and aching desire. Moans, although very throat based, started coming forth from Nick, though this time the care of them being heard was pretty well vanished. Needing more, the sound of each moan and groan pooling into the pit of his stomach, Zak used his cupping hand on Nick's ass, repositioning the recipient and angling him just so, his thrust reaching deeper in hopes of finding that certain sweet spot. A shrill of a noise unexpectedly found its way thought the wanton lips of Nick as he grabbed at a muscled shoulder with his free hand. Leaning in, grinning widely, Zak found the others ear under the unusually mess of hair, nibbling at it lightly, "right there, hmm?" Nick replied with a breathy yes, unable to keep his uncanny noises in any longer, not caring who heard or saw. Zak chuckled slightly as he rendered his attack on the sensitive skin of Nick's neck, his thrust more predominate now knowing exactly where he was aiming for. Giving away of his grip on Nick's wrist, he lazily started sliding his hand down the lightly toned arm, over the slightly protruding rib cage and over the taunted lower abdomen. He finally grasp hold of the seemingly near exploding manhood that was being neglected, earning a sharp gasp followed by a low moan. As his pumps started syncing with his penetrating rhythm, Nick was starting to lose it, "Zak, harder, please," he moaned, graping the back of the raven haired mans neck, burying his fingers into the well gelled hair. Zak gladly obliged, he found out quickly in the midst of this relationship that he couldn't deny anything that this man wanted, always wanting to make him happy. Nick pulled at the muscled mans neck, bringing him closer as he could feel the pooling in the pit of his stomach ready to release. He buried his face in the nook of Zak's board neck and shoulder, making it so only Zak could really hear his sounds of pleasure, muffling them to the rest of the world. Zak could feel the other beginning to tighten around himself, a well known sign that Nick was very close, the slight pressure bringing himself closer to the edge as well.

Nick tensed, breath becoming hitched, "Zak, oh God," he cried out before biting into Zak's collarbone, muffling the loudest moan of them all. The fevered voice of Nick calling out his name, along with the waving tightness around his cock as Nick road out his orgasm, caused Zak to spill as well, groaning heavily into the others neck. With buckling knees, Zak's legs gave in, causing the both of them to slide to the floor, Zak slipping out before either hitting the floor. Managing to stay in an up right position, legs crossing one another, Nick was still clinging to Zak, lightly chanting his name breathy. Zak moved a slight, making it so he was able to connect foreheads once more, enclosing Nick in his protective arms, "I've got you, Nick," he whispered, eyes closing, getting lost in this loving moment, "I've got you." Nick almost instantly calmed down, his breathing starting to become normal once more, almost making Zak believe he had fallen asleep right then and there when Nick lightly nudged at Zak's neck, "lets go to bed," he murmured, obvious drowsiness caught in his tone. Zak laughed lightly, rubbing Nick's back before he went to scoop him under his arms to help him up, pulling Nick's pants the rest of the way up once up right. "That sounds like an awesome plan, dude," he kissed Nick's temple as they started walking to their room, only a few doors down the way. When reaching the door, Nick looked at Zak as he would swiping the key card, "you really couldn't wait a few more feet?" Nick mockingly asked. Zak widely grinned as he opened the door, motioning for Nick to go in first, "well, if you weren't such a Goddamn tease..."


End file.
